My Rose And Your Blood
by FromWillow
Summary: Roesia, a 122-year-old vampire, happends upon Neji one night while she was feeding. At first glance, she becomes interested in him. So, night after night, the two meet up at the rose garden, if only for awhile. Question is, is Neji that interested in her?
1. Rose 1

**Neji Hyuga-My Rose And Your Blood-001**

-Profile-

**Name:** Roesia Pansy McCuen  
**Age:** 122-years-old/looks 16-years-old (Neji is 18-years-old)  
**How died:** Poisened by a drink the day she got married.  
**How became vampire:** Some vampire dug her up, bit into her neck and disappeared. She found out shortly after that he was slayed.  
**Weight:** 118 pounds  
**Height:** Five feet and Six inches (Neji is 5'8)  
**Status:** Alive as vampire

**Name:** Martha Ann Hungate  
**Age:** 112-years-old/looked 16-years-old  
**How died:** Murdered  
**How became vampire:** Roesia found her in a ditch and turned her into a vampire  
**Weight:** 115 pounds  
**Height:** Five feet and four inches  
**Status:** Slane as vampire ten years ago

-Rose One-

The full radiant moon shown down upon everything in the forest. The heavy wind pushed against the trees, but only managed to move the leaves. It carried along with it the smell of the city, flowers, and everything else. How beautiful it all was to a dead vampire like I. If only I could just feel the cold wind on my bare shoulders, or taste the scent of the flowers in my mouth. Sadly, I could only taste bitter metal and feel cold pulsing skin across my dead fingers and lips.

My nightly round for fresh blood would be as it was every night. Nothing new would come of it. Only a fresh drink for me and another dead body for the people of the day. They will wonder why the body has the same mark as the others and why it is happening every night. They will believe that there is a murder in their hands and order people to stay up to watch the forest and other areas. They will not believe that a mere hungry vampire is taking her nightly feed and that she means no harm to the people of the light. Though I envy them, I shall not take my anger out on the people of the day. I shall only take what I need each night, which is only a mere person.

An opening appears, and there sits a boy quietly watching the moon. Something I would love to do myself. But sadly I must feed and go back before the sun appears. I envy the boy, but by the end of tonight he will be no more. My envy will be over for the night and then tomorrow it will start all over again. Like always.

"Hello," I say, my soft voice ringing out in the forest and then fading away into soft silence. The young boy only glanced at me, and seeming to be uninterested, turned back to the moon.

"You're the one who's killing everyone aren't you?" He asked, not yet turning to face me. But I see, in the distance that we are in, his eyes wondering towards me. A blushed formed to make it look like I was timid. I always thought of myself of a good actor. I walked attentively over to him.

"May I sit down?" His face still does not turn towards me and his eyes close slowly while he nods shortly. My knees bend and I take my seat a few feet away from him.

"You never answered my question." His eyes stay shut and his face stays away from my own. Silence was given to us, sweet, sweet, sweet silence. My eyes wonder to the moon and I notice that it's going down. I must be off soon.

"I apologies, but I must be off. Maybe I will meet you again sometime." I stand, turn, and walk off, vanishing into the forest back into my little cave. I suppose I will have to skip drinking tonight, unless I find a pitiful man or woman walking around on my way back to my cave.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a message!**  
FromWillow


	2. Rose 2

**Neji Hyuga-My Rose And Your Blood-002**

-Rose Two-

Cold, pulsing skin ran across my long, hungry fangs. Just one bite and it would be over for the poor boy. His whimpering cries mixed with the painful howls of the wolves, the windy voices in the distance, and the clicking of crickets inside the near forest.

My hands trailed down and up his spine as I tried to sooth the cries of the boy. While my shaking body pushed against him, I became over excited with him and myself. And while the fangs acted on their own, I was busy keeping the boy entertained and soothed. Seconds later the pulsing stopped and the boy fell limp.

There was now only silence and my thrill was over. I was full and could now sleep again. And when the day comes and the people of the light see what happened to this boy, they will wonder what happen to him. They will see the marks on his neck and know it was the so called 'killer'. And, yet again, they will set up people to watch the forest and village for any sign of killing or screams.

"What you are doing?" Came a voice from behind me. To have him know it was me at the sight of my back, this boy is truly an intelligent man. Is he even a man? I must question. I have seen his eyes, those penetrating white orbs. I turn shyly, and see those eyes of his on me.

"Hm?"

"Don't play with me. Or I'll kill you."

I take a step forward, my dress gliding across the pebbled concrete. Suddenly, a soft laughter fills the air. "Silly boy. You can't kill me. I'm immortal." My laughter comes again and it this time, instead of staying in the area we are in, it travels through the trees, homes, and night sky. There's an eerie chill in the air. I take another step forward. "Now, may I know your name?"

"You're immortal? There's no such thing." I noticed the hesitation in his voice. I could feel his nervous rising, and my earn growing with anticipation for this boy's blood.

"I am. Why do you not believe me? Shall I have to prove it?" I raised an arm and the next thing he knew I was in front him, my pale hands running across his smooth face. "Such smooth skin. I would just love to kiss it," I whisper. Suddenly I feel cold metal against my back. I see in his eyes that he's ready to kill me. My laughter fills the air causing the birds to stir and the wolves to howl. "Please you're making laugh. Truly, you cannot kill me."

He whirls around to face my smiling face. "Want me to try?" I laughed some more. And then I felt a stab in my gut, a cold metallic feel inside my ashes called a stomach. He pulled the dagger out and looked at me as I backed up a few steps.

"Why do they shut me out of heaven?  
Did I sing to loud?  
But I can say a little minor  
Timid as a bird."

I recited one of Emily Dickinson's poems aloud, something I had a habit of doing every time someone stabbed me. I suppose it was because I always wondered why I was brought back to world of the living as a vampire and not accepted into heaven with God. I recited on:

"Wouldn't the angels try me  
Just once more,  
Just see if I troubled them  
But don't shut the door.  
Oh, if I were the gentleman  
In the white robe  
And they were the little hand that knocked  
Could I forbid?"

The boy looks bump founded when I look down at him after finishing one of my favorite poems. I realize that he look is looking at my now patched up stomach. I laugh out loud again.

"Do you see that I am telling the truth now? I would not lie about such a cursed thing like this." He only stares. A dead stare, something I get a lot. "Please, if you are not going to allow my presence to stay here, than allow me the pleasure of leaving myself." I do a small curtsy and start to walk off.

He didn't seem to realize that I was testing him. Though, silly little boys never do. I think he was too busy looking at me in wonder and aw. I imaged kissing his neck tenderly, enjoying the image of my fangs suddenly biting into his soft neck.

Yes, that was one thing I was most definitely looking forward too.

Inside the forest I could feel the presence of the boy next to me. A few paces behind I would say. I guess he did seem to get the test I was hoping he would come to realize I thought of.

"I suppose you can come out now. I would just adore knowing your name sir. Unless, of course, you like me to call you by sir for the rest of your life." _Not that I would see you every night._ I wanted so much to say that last bit, but kept it to myself.

"I would also like to know your name." He appeared from behind a large black oak tree.

"Roesia Pansy McCuen. And you sir?" I curtsy again.

"Neji Hyuga."

"Well Sir Hyuga, I shall see you some other time. Goodnight." And with that, I walked out into the deep forest and to my little cave.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a message.**  
FromWillow


	3. Rose 3

**Neji Hyuga-My Rose And Your Blood-003**

-Rose Three-

The next night. The same thing again. But for some reason I can't get that boy, sir Hyuga out of my head. He is just a boy, much too young for my old lasting soul.

No. My soul has long left me. I am just an empty shell taking up space in this pitiful universe. To be struck on this planet for hundred and twenty-two years is like repeating something unexplainably horrid. My wish was to die with my husband at an old age, knowing my many children were still alive and happy. But I died the night I was married by poison. I was vexed ever since.

And even now, as I walk this dense forest in search of blood, I am crossed with myself and the person who killed me. I am crossed with the fact that, that old vampire had to turn my dead body into a vampire just to have a female by his side. And I am cross at the fact that I cannot find a single male around here for blood, not even sir Hyuga.

But I suppose, since no human male is here tonight, I shall go to my garden and watch the moon slowly die out into the sun. But by then, I shall be gone from the garden and inside my small cave. My visit with my roses will be very short, but I will enjoy it anyways.

And to my surprise when I walk into the garden of roses, is sir Hyuga sitting alone, admiring my roses and moon above them. He doesn't notice me, in fact, it seems that he is sleeping and not looking at my roses. I could be here admiring my roses and he wouldn't bother me. Or I suck his blood without even a whimper from him and then leave. He would be out of my mind forever.

Though I just don't have the urge for sucking his blood. Even thinking about it makes me have this unreal feeling.

"Roesia." Sir Hyuga, when did he awake? Or was I wrong about the fact that he was asleep? But that voice. Why did I gasp when I heard it? And why is it that I find it so delightful? That unexplainable feeling in my stomach coming back when I see his face or when he speaks. What does it mean?

"Sir Hyuga. I didn't see you here in the garden. I apologize if I am bothering your alone time. It's just that I love red roses. May I sit down?" With a nod from him, I take my spot next to him. His heated body and pulsing blood radiates off of him. Soon I find myself having this strong urge to glide my hand across his cheek and down his arm. But I restrain myself, knowing if I dont, he would feel very much appalled and leave. I could not bear it if he were to do that.

And so we sit there, quietly admiring our surroundings. My hand wonders over to the rose next to me and fingers its delicate petals. I sense his white eyes watching me intently. His gaze is heavy and burns on my back.

"Sir Hyuga, I am reluctant to say that my time here has ended. I must take my leave. Shall I see you again sometime?" My finger still lingers on a petal as I await the words I so much wish to hear. Though I know to wish is something only little children do and ends only in tears, I shall still try this once.

"Roesia Pansy McCuen. I shall see you again sometime." How lovely he said my name. If I were that kind of lady, I would kiss him right here and now. But sadly I am not and I must be off. I sun will be up soon and I have a long distance to go before arriving inside my small cave.

"How splendid. Well then sir Hyuga, I shall take my leave. Goodnight." And with a curtsy, I sweep away toward my cave where I shall dream pleasant dreams of ill-suitable events. And maybe tomorrow will be different from all the others I have had. Maybe.

_Neji's Pov:_

Roesia Pansy McCuen. A very strange girl. She only appears at night, drinks blood from a human's neck, talks very differently from me and everybody else I know, loves red roses, and is very attractive.

"Did I just think attractive? I can't possibly be... No. That's unreal. I mean, I'm not even sure she's real. She drinks blood. I can't... Can I? It's impossible. All I know is that she is a mystery I am going to solve. I need information about her. Tsunade has files about everyone. I'll ask her."

I sit in the garden for the rest of the night, slowly watching and waiting for the sun to appear. Its nearly 5:30am, and soon I'll have to go the training. My third night without sleep. This could cause a problem with my training, but I'll worry about that some other time. Right now I'm to busy learning about Roesia.  
Whoever that girl -- thing -- is, I'm going to figure it out. No matter what.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a message.**  
FromWillow


	4. Rose 4

**Neji Hyuga-My Rose And Your Blood-004**

-Rose Four-

_Neji pov:_

"You can come in now Neji." The girl sitting there beside him said. I walked into Tsunade's office and watched as she pretended to read papers. Her feet were prompt up on her table as she leaned back in her chair, sleeping.

"Tsunade-sama?" I asked, nudging her shoulder a little. Her body jerked, and she sat up suddenly. A funny snort came from her mouth as she set the papers down and gave me a hard look.

"What do want Neji?"

"The girl told me I could see you now. Was it a bad time?" I headed for the door.

"No stay. What do you want?" She pressed.

"OK. There's this girl --" Her brows went up with interest. "-- No, not like that. Her name is Roesia Pansy McCuen, and I would like to know a little about her."

"Oh? And why would that be?"

"Because she's a mystery and... well because." She laughed.

"You sound much like a child Neji." A pause. "Fine. I'll do some research on this girl. What was her name again?"

"Roesia Pansy McCuen, Tsunade-sama."

"Oh yes. OK... now go. You need some sleep." I looked at her in question. "It is that hard to tell. You have bags under your half open eyes, and your poster is so disgusted. Plus," She giggled, then made a weird face.

"I can smell you from here and I see you every night walking around the streets. Now go home."

I bob my head and walk to the estate, where there I will be sleep till Tsunade calls for me. Sleep... it does sound good.

--

With in the garden, I sit and await, admiring my roses around me. Each one had a special color, smell, texture, and even design. Each one had their own way of living. Each one special to me. I loved them all.

In the distance came Neji Hyuga, hands in his pocks, head held high. He was so well postured, well rounded.

I envy his way of confidence, how he carries himself. I, myself, could not do that. I walk as if I am a slave, like I have nothing. My confidence is in a rate of zero and I am in no way a well round person. He is truly a masterpiece to stare at.

"Hello Sir Hyuga, I am very pleased you kept your word. Though, being you, I knew you would." And I knew he would wonder what I meant, and I knew he wouldn't ask. He is not that sort of man, and I am glad for that.

Though he says nothing, asks nothing, he takes a seat next to me and resumes looking around. I follow suit. My roses seem to urge me on as I glide my fingers past, as if telling to say something, anything. There in the distance a wolf howls in agreement, followed by crickets clicking in unison. With all this noise, I fear Neji will leave. And then the next thing I know, we both speak out one another's name. A giggle erupts in my throat.

"I apologize. Please Neji, do go on." I whisper shyly, turning my head away and waiting. Feeling his gaze upon mine is haunting, but sweet and calming also. He's thinking about what I had to ask.

"Oh, I was, um, thinking about you today." He said. My heart skipped a beat then, he was thinking about me. About me.

"Oh?" I say, desperately trying to stay calm. My voice comes out, though, high and short. Fear of being caught swells inside me. There's long silence, where only the sound of distant dogs and cats fighting. The busy wind carries back my short hair, bringing with it the smell of human blood and other flowers around us. Suddenly, I become hungry.

"Yes." Silence, then a whisper. "What did you want to ask?" He remembered. He remembered...

"Oh, it's nothing Sir Hyuga," I pause, then continue a little louder. "It seems I must be going. I apologize this visit was so short, but the sun is almost up. I do not wish to be here when it's up. Goodnight."

He grabs my hand before I can get away. "Why can't you be here when the sun comes up?" I try to tug free, his grip tightens.

"I am trapped here at night. I am a mistress of the dark Sir Hyuga. I burn if my skin touches the warmth of the light I am afraid. So you see, I must be off before the sun peaks between those two mountains." I am free and off before Neji can say a word towards me.

It's a lie I am afraid. The sun won't be up for quite some time, but I couldn't bare sitting next to Neji any longer. I fear if I had... No. I will not think about it.

Maybe he will come after me, searching. He'll find me wondering around. My name will be called, I'll turn. He'll be there to grab my hand and pull me towards him. A smile will play with those pale lips, followed by my lips slipping into a frown. I'll fight against him, he'll protest. Those strong arms rapping around me, pulling me close, so close. He'll protest my leaving, and finally I give up. His smile will grow and he'll lean down while I lift up. Closed eyes, open mouths, heated breaths... so closes, so very close...

No! I will not think this, not matter how wonderful it is. So wonderful. He is probably detesting my leave and at this moment, at his home, getting into his soft bed. Bare chest rising up and down slowly, those strange pants he wears hugging his hip bones perfectly as he spreads across his bed. Those arms beautifully placed on him...

A small smile starts to play at my lips.

_Neji's Prov:_

I think about going after her, to know what she means. But I don't and instead, walk around the village. "What did she mean, 'I'm trapped here at night'?" I ask myself as I pass a closed ramen shop. A cat meows in the distance, answering in code for me. I spit on the ground and turn around toward home. "Whatever. She probably meant nothing."

But I knew better than that. And deep within me, I'll continue pondering in till I have to ask.

I hate asking.

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a message.  
**FromWillow


	5. Rose 5

**Neji Hyuga-My Rose And Your Blood-005**

-Rose Five-

_Neji's Pov:_

It's been two days since that day I went to Tsunade's office. Two days I have waited to know who this girl was -- what this girl was. Today was that day. Today I stood in front of Tsunade's desk to hear what she had to say.

But she was sure taking her time with it.

"Neji your here to learn about that girl. Right?"

"Yes."

"Roesia Pansy McCuen?"

"Yes," I was becoming irritated with her stalling. "What did you find about her?"

"She's dead."

"What?"

"She is dead. Died one - hundred and six years ago. If she were alive now Neji, she would have to be one - hundred and twenty - two."

"But that can't be. She looked so young! Sixteen or seventeen! She can't be one - hundred and twenty - two. She doesn't even look twenty!"

"You've seen her, Neji?"

"Yes!"

"Maybe she was the ghost. People's spirits are known to wonder Earth if they have not yet finished their life's purpose." She said knowingly.

"I touched her though! In the flesh. She was _alive_!" I was becoming hysterical. Flying my arms everywhere and yelling when I didn't need to.

Tsunade stood and sighed a heavy sigh, "Neji its clear as day light that you are over worked and over tired," Her hands glided over to a bottle of sake. A smile started to curl up onto her face. "I am ordering you to take the next few days off to catch up on your sleep. You need it."

"But --"

"No buts Neji!" She hollered. "Now leave. We're done."

"Right." I was out before she even thought about sitting down. My mind was busy with other things.  
Like what in the world was this Roesia Pansy McCuen?

--

The body laid out on the floor, bloody spreaded all down the neck - arms - shirt. Blood that was rotten and unedible. Even for a vampire.

"Such a putrid body you are," I laugh a bitter laugh. "I can't believe I even thought you as good meal. Your tainted with evil." A shudder riples through me and I have to turn to stop from crying. "But then again. So am I." And then I am off.

I did not feel like going to the garden, but I did anyways. I did because I knew Neji would be there, waiting for me. I do so admire Neji. No. Not admired. Loved. Yes. I loved Neji.

And there he was. Sitting perfectly, admiring my blood roses with such gentle hands. I wanted to those gentle hands on me. Admiring me.

"Why do they shut me out of heaven?  
Did I sing to loud?  
But I can say a little minor  
Timid as a bird"

Neji looked up from this place, listening the familiar poem. I watched secretly, walking only meters away from him. I wanted to play a game. A tricky game with him. See if he is willing to play also.

He stood up and walked mesmerized by the poem I so often recited. He followed me to the back of the garden, where not red but white roses grew. I disliked white roses -- they reminded me of my pure childhood. My pure life. They taunted me with they're pureness.

I sat on a rock and stared up at the starless night. I perfect night to eat. And be eaten.

"Wouldn't the angels try me  
Just once more,  
Just see if I troubled them  
But don't shut the door."

He stood before me; listen intently as I read off mentally my poem to him. He has heard it before, but not like this. Not slow and erythematic. Not enchanting like I know the words are. Not powerful I know the person who wrote it meant it to be. To show that not everybody gets into Heaven because of nothing.

"Oh, if I were the gentleman  
In the white robe  
And they were the little hand that knocked  
Could I forbid?"

"Do you like it? Do you like the poem?"

"Who are you?"

I ignored the question, "I do so love that poem. It can tell a lot if you listen closely to it."

"Who are you?"

Again, I ignored him, "Would like to hear another one similar to that one?"

He gripped my shoulders and yelled, "Who are you?"

"Roesia Pansy McCuen, of course Neji sir."

"No," He tried to calm himself. "What are you?"

"I don't know what you mean," My eyes drifted away from his and onto the much hated white petals of the rose.

"I know you know what I mean, Roesia!" He shook my shoulders. "Tell me!"

"You're hurting my Neji!" My hand flew up and tried pointlessly to rip of his hands. "Please let go!"

"Not till you tell me! You died one - hundred and six years ago Roesia. Your suppose to be dead!"

I stop dead, "How did you know that? No one is suppose to know that."

He drops his hands and stands up streighter. "Thats not important."

"Yes it is. It is important Neji."

"No its not. What is important is me knowing what you are, Roesia," He shot back.

"Why do you want to know so badly, Neji?"

"Because people just don't pop up out of the ground after one - hundred and six years of being dead."

My eyes stung, but I didn't feel the tears coming down my cheek or see things all blurry, "That's because I never really died," I whispered.

"What?"

"I mean I died, but only for a short matter of time before I was pulled back to Earth by a man."

"What did he do to you? Put you into a dumpy to make you live again?" He sort of laughed at his own statement. I did not.

"No. Something much worse."

"What did he do then?"

"He turned me." And then I was up and gone before he could even ask what that meant.

My eyes were blurred with tears and all the while all I could think about was how much I hated that man for doing that to me so long ago.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a message!  
**FromWillow


	6. Rose 6

**Neji Hyuga-My Rose And Your Blood-006**

-Rose Five-

For the next week or so I stayed away from Neji, away from the garden, and away from anything that reminded me of him. I'm not quite sure if he was trying to find me or doing the same, but I didn't want to find out.

This night, this moment, I sat staring up at the cloudless night. The moon was now just starting to show up. Stars coming out of their hiding places. For some reason, the moon always reminded me of, well, me.

It was only allowed to come out at night. Only allowed to stay in the dark. Never once feeling the joy of the heat of day. The warm sun against it. See the lovely Earth shining against the sun. No. Only allowed to watch the Earth in the darkness.

But then again, it was nothing like me. It had friends to comfort its loneliness. Its lost of the sun. And it had a choice to hide or not. It was trapped but at the same time free. Free of loneliness.

Nothing is free though. Not even the birds that fly so high -- that are the very signal of freedom. It is not true. Nothing is free. Everything is limited down by something -- trapped by something. Even the smallest of things. People with their rules and time lines -- their limited life cycle. And birds with their gravity thing -- what comes up must come down.

_Must_. What a funny word. People use it so much and never seem to see the true tortures meaning of it. People _must_ do this. Or _must_ do that. I _must_ stay in the dark or get burned. I _must_ drink blood or else I shall starve and shrivel. Not die, but become insane with hunger. And then what? I _must_ eat something. Anything. The first thing I see.

Neji. Would I kill him because of my need of blood? If I were to starve myself and then see him, would I do it? Sink my white fangs into his pale plump neck? Ripe with sweet, red blood.

I probably would. That's the thing. I probably would if I were hungry enough. And that scares me, because I don't want to do that. I don't want to kill a man I have actually fallen in love with. That's funny also. I could love him and still end up killing him if I were that starving.

"I'm a monster. To do something like that," I say this, but laugh. Talking to myself. What an odd thing to do. I suppose loneliness has gotten to me. "I'm a sick, trapped monster."

"A sick, trapped monster?" Neji stood next to me, staring up ahead. How long had he been there?

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to know what you meant," His eyes wondered down to my own. "Back at the garden a week ago."

"I would rather not talk about it."

"OK, let's talk about why you said what you just said." He sat down beside me.

"What I just said?" I laughed. A bitter, cold laugh. "The meaning is in what I said Neji."

"I understand that. I was wondering why you said that," He stared at me with those white lovely eyes. "You don't seem like a monster... or trapped."

"I am a monster Neji. I am by far. I have done things you wouldn't even think was possible," I whispered. "And I am trapped... Everybody is."

"Why would you say that?"

"It's kind of funny. I was just thinking about this moment before you arrived," I laughed again. "Nothing is free." I whispered.

"No? Birds are."

My laughter fills the night air. "You think birds are free? Have you not heard of the saying 'What goes up, must come down'? Do you not realize how birds also have limits like human beings," My eyes watered. "Like me?"

"I never thought of it that way."

"Of course you haven't Neji. You haven't lived as long as I have," I say to strongly. "When you live one - hundred and six years in the night alone, you begin to realize things that no human would realize even if he studied it for years."

He was silent.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I just never really thought like that. I never even realized what you just said was true till now."

"That's how it normally is."

Silence. "Could you please tell me what you meant by that statement from a week ago?"

I looked him in the eyes for some time. Wondering why he should know, and why it interested him so much. But when I said it, I looked up ahead at nothing. "I meant that I turned to a night walker," My breath caught. "A vampire."

"A vampire?"

"Yeah... Something I hope you never end up as." I got up and walked to the edge of the opening. "I should go soon Neji. The sun is starting to come up."

And then I was gone.

_Neji's Pov:_

Even as she walked off, I could tell she was not going back to her house thing. She was getting away from me. She doesn't want to see me.

I don't care. I came for what I was after and got it. I just didn't know what it was that she said. Tsunade would tell me though. Even if I would have to answer her questions.

But the things she said. I did tell the truth about the things she told me. Nothing was free. I could see how she was right now. If Naruto or someone else where to say that, I would disagree fully and explain that birds were free, and they were also. But now I see that nothing is free. Everything has something caging them back -- blocking them from something more.

That didn't matter though. I just needed to think of other things.

Like that was possible.

**Thanks for reading. Please leave a message!**  
FromWillow


End file.
